Shocker
by Albinodino
Summary: Something strange is happening to Seth. Bracken is gone, Gavin is back. A desperate race against time for the Fablehaven characters. I'm not sure, but I rated it T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Kendra's POV**

The edges of the paper crumpled between my fingers as I clenched my hands into fists. I read the lines over and over again in my head, still not quite sure it was real.

_I'm sorry. I love you. Goodbye._

_ Bracken_

A single tear fell from my face, marking the paper with a single, dark spot. How could he do this to me? I would turn eighteen soon, and then I would be an eternal. No more age differences to get in our way. It just didn't seem like something he would do.

I looked up as Seth opened the attic door with an audible creak. He glanced at me and frowned.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded absently.

He walked over and sat beside me.

"Seriously," He said, and I knew there was no escape "What happened?"

I handed him the note. I didn't trust myself to speak.

He read it over quickly and winced. "Ouch."

I kept my head down. I wouldn't let my brother see me cry.

"I don't think he meant to hurt you."

_Oh? Really now?_

I'd seen stuff like this before. He doesn't care, he never did.

"Look," Seth tried again, after not getting a response. "I don't approve of mister fancy immortal unicorn, but this seems really out of character..."

I met his concerned gaze at last. "How do you know his character? Remember Gavin? He betrayed us, and no one saw it coming."

"Kendra." He said forcefully "Gavin is not an accurate example of society. He was a demon prince the Sphinx sent to kill us. Doesn't count."

I opened my mouth to speak, then decided against it. I turned into my brothers shoulder and sobbed openly. He put an arm around me.

"It'll be okay."

But I didn't think it would.

**Seth's POV**

I woke to sunlight streaming through my window. Fortunately for me, it was in the exact angle to shine directly in my eyes and be an enormous pain.

How wonderful.

I got up, looking around the attic room I still shared with my sister. I glanced over at her. Still asleep.

I crept quietly down the stairs, afraid of waking anyone.

Turns out, I didn't have to worry.

Everyone was seated in a circle in the living room, chatting. Except Dale, who was no doubt outside, working.

"Morning Seth." Grandpa said as I took a seat beside Warren. "Where's Kendra?"

"Still asleep." I replyed.

Of course, to help my cause, she chose that exact moment to walk in. She had a long T-shirt and shorts on. She hadn't bothered to change.

She sat down beside me, keeping her eyes trained on the floor. She was clearly still upset about yesterday.

I looked forlornly at Kendra. My heart hurt to see her like this.

And then there was an actual pain in my chest.

I gasped, doubling over. "Seth?" I heard my sister's concerned voice. Her reaction was mirrored by others in the room.

A violent shudder rippled through my body. I vaguely felt a hand on my shoulder, but I barely noticed. Instead, I focused all my energy on fighting off the strong aftershocks that kept me shaking.

I fought 'till I had nothing left.

And everything went black.


	2. Author

oops...I forgot, I do not own fablehaven or any recognizable characters. Brandon Mull does.

Thankfully I posted this all on the same day.


	3. Chapter 2

**Kendra's POV**

I was plauged by nightmares the minute I fell asleep.

I was standing near the fairy shrine, on the walkway by the pond. It was eerie, the woods that were normally buzzing with life had become unusually silent. I shuddered.

A figure appeared before me. I couldn't quite see his face, but his presence felt familiar.

"Kendra," he said, and I _knew_ I'd met him before "Don't freak out."

I said nothing.

He stepped carefully into the light once it was clear he wasn't getting a response.

I gasped and took a step back.

There, right in front of me, was Gavin Rose.

Navarog.

"Kendra, wait!" he called as I continued backing away.

"No!" I screamed, turned and bolted.

And I would _never _look back.

I sat up straight, back in my bed. I paused, looking around.

_Just a dream_.

I glanced sideways at where Seth should've been, but he he'd already gone downstairs. I didn't bother to change, staying in my T-shirt and shorts from the day before.

I heard talking as I walked closer to the living room where I knew everyone but Dale would be.

I entered and took my seat beside my brother. I felt his eyes on me but I ignored him.

I wasn't in much of a mood to talk.

I heard a noise from my left and whirled to face Seth, doubled over and shaking.

"Seth?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. If he heard me, he made no acknowledgement. I felt him go limp and caught him before he hit the ground.

I sat him back up on the couch. Everyone was watching now, worried. We watched in confusion as a single, yellow streak appeared in his dark hair.

His eyes flashed open, rather suddenly, if I might add, but they weren't _his _eyes.

They were the eyes of a demon.

Yellow with slited pupils, they held an ominous feeling. I shivered.

I couldn't break my gaze from...him? Her? _It?_

"Who-who are you?" I managed after what felt like an eternity.

It smiled a devilish smile "I am Shocker."

He held a hand out in front of him and rolled his wrist "I could get used to a form like this."

"What are you doing here?"

Seth, no _Shocker, _flashed me his signature evil grin "I'm taking over your brother, stupid."

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't _think._

The demon cried out, holding a hand to his wrist, even though there was nothing there.

He muttered under his breath "Your mother would not be pleased, unicorn."

But only I could hear.

Seth slumped to floor, himself again

_But...What!?_

**Bracken's POV**

I stumbled noisily through the forest, sword in hand.

It was already stained with far more blood then I would've liked.

I thought about Kendra, in a desperate attempt to take my mind off the knife I left impaled in the demon's wrist. About how much I missed her, how much she probably hated me for running off like this.

I was a horrible person.

But I had to do this.

Thorns ripped savagely at my arms and legs, but I barely noticed. I would find a way to make it up to her, when this was over.

I would _not _die today.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own fablehaven or any recognizable character's. Brandon Mull does.**

**Chapter Three**

**Kendra's POV**

I walked across the yard at a less than leisurely pace, enjoying the fresh air.

I hadn't bothered to stay for the explanation. I didn't want to see the expression on Seth's face when he found.

The world fell into shadows as I crossed the border from the yard into the forest.

I felt a cool breeze and I shivered, pulling sweater tighter around my shoulders.

I looked around, enjoying the magic in nature that i just couldn't find anywhere else. Brightly coloured fairies flited around in small clusters. The world seemed to pulse, like a giant heartbeat, all in synch with one another.

I swayed to the sound, getting lost in the beat. I began to twirl, closing my eyes and and humming a wordless tune.

Everything was perfect.

A twig snapped from behind me. I froze.

"Who's there?"I called, putting on a brave face and turning towards the sound.

I heard the telltale _thump _of a blade hitting the ground and whirled to face...

Bracken.

He had both hands over his mouth and his eyes were wide. It was, indeed, his sword in the dirt.

"Kendra..." He murmured, and I looked into his bright, kind eyes...

_No. _I told myself firmly _He left you._

I turned away from him, my fair falling forwards to cover my face.

He reached out to put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don`t touch me" I growled.

He pulled back, shocked. "Kendra, you know I didn`t mean to-"

"Didn`t mean to what?" I cut him off, "Leave me alone? Break my heart? Well, I guess it didn`t quite work out the way you expected." I was calm. Far too calm. Everyone who knew me would rather have me yell at them then use that tone.

"I`m sorry." He wispered, "I had to do something, and I planned on coming back, really, I did."

He had caught my interest, but I wouldn`t show it, keeping the same cold, no funny business voice from before.

"So, what are you doing?"

"I can`t tell you that."

"Oh?" I said with mock surprise "Why not?"

His answer actually _did _surprise me."Because I`m not finished yet."

I held his gaze now, his desperate, pleading eyes. My God, I was trying so hard to be mad at him right now.

But I was failing. Miserably.

He must have seen it in my eyes, because he took a step forward, so the distance between us could be mesured in inches.

"Kendra," he said softly, "Please forgive me..."

He leaned carefully forward and kissed me. I froze.

_Stupid, _I told myself, _You should have seen that coming._

After another second of stubborn indifference, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Finally, he pulled away, and just stood there, his arms around my waist, holding me close.

"Hmm." I said lamely, unable to form actual words. My stomach churned from the nervousness.

"Could you ever forgive me?" He asked after a second.

"Maybe." I said, but my eyes told the real truth. I loved him too much not to forgive him. He knew that.

He sighed, turning and bending down to pick up sword.

"Bracken..." I murmured forlornly as he started to walk away, back to thickness of the deep woods.

He paused to look at me."I`ll be back."

"I`ll wait for you!" I called after him.

His voice carried back to me. "I`ll miss you!"

"I love you."

But he couldn`t hear me.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have not received any characters for Christmas, so all recognizable ones belong to Brandon Mull.**

**Seth's POV**

I was surprisingly calm. I had just been possessed by a demon I had never even _heard _of, and I was okay.

I broke out in hysterical laughter.

Maybe I wasn't okay...

Kendra just happened to choose that particular moment to walk in.

I continued laughing, tears streaming down my face.

She frowned. "Is Seth okay?"

Dale put his head in his hands."I don't know."

He, Grandpa, Grandma and Warren were the only ones who had managed to put up with shocked and crazy Seth for this long.

I wiped all the expression from my face in a split second, thrusting an accusing finger at Kendra. "You're hiding something."

Everyone jumped at my sudden movement. Kendra turned bright red."What makes you think that?" She said in a way that made everyone in the room think exactly that.

She left without waiting for an answer.

I grinned. My sister was back.

**Kendra's POV**

I heard the tell tale _click _as I eased the attic door closed behind me.

I walked over to my bed and sat down, thinking over the events of the day. I worried for Seth.

An all to familiar voice cut through the silence.

"Miss me?"

I whipped my head around to face the newcomer.

Sure enough, leaning against a wall, arms folded, was Gavin Rose.

I screamed, picked up the lamp from a bedside table, and hurled it at his head. And- get this -It went straight _through _him and shattered against the drywall.

I couldn't help it. I freaked.

"Kendra," his voice pierced my panic like a knife."Calm down."

I shook my head."Can't. You're supposed be dead. How the heck are you here?!"

"I am dead. I had enough energy left to visit thirds world."

"So, you're a ghost?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much."

I narrowed my eyes, suspicious "Then why did you come here, of all places?"

He let out a small sigh "I feel bad for what I did, Kendra. I know you can never forgive me, but if I can help, I will."

I definitely didn't trust him, but I would let it slide. For now.

"What could _you _possibly help with?"

"I know what's happening to your brother."

My eyes widened. He continued without waiting for a response.

"There's a demon, on Fablehaven, that takes another's body to keep himself from aging. It's his way of cheating death."

I nodded. "So, he's after Seth?"

"Yes, exactly. Every time he attacks your brother, a part of his hair turns blond. Once it's all coloured, there's no helping him."

I knew what this meant.

He was running out of time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any recognizable characters. Brandon Mull does.**

**Chapter 5**

**Seth's POV**

I was vaguely aware that I was shaking. Again.

But I was alone this time.

I was sitting in the shadows, just on the edge of the lawn, beside the path. I could see the house, but that was no comfort if I couldn't move.

It was like a dream, almost as though I was underwater, everything slow and blurred.

But I was awake. And it was happening again.

Shocker.

The name felt venom on my tongue. I hated him, for what he was and what he did to me.

I was fighting him with everything I had.

But I was losing.

I could already feel consciousness sliping away, though the pain wasn't as bad this time. Almost bearable.

I knew I couldn't resist much longer. So I did the only thing I could think to do.

I closed my eyes.

I was standing in a small room. The walls were blank, but they had an odd quality to them, almost like metallic sheen.

I reached out and gently tapped a fingernail on the grey material. It made an unnatural ringing.

_Huh._

I spun around, taking in my surroundings. There wasn't much, just a steel door opposite me.

I walked over and put my hand on it, pressing lightly. It gave a little before hitting a locking mechanism.

I frowned. Where was I, anyway?

I wound up and slammed my fist into the door as hard as I could. It made no difference. I doubled over, clutching my hand and trying not to cry.

I pushed through the pain and hit the door, using both hands now. I barely made a dent, but that little bit kept me going.

I closed my eyes, hurt and frustrated.

And then it was gone.

I was back in my own body. The pain was gone. I sat up, looking at my hands. Unscathed.

I got up and began walking to the house. My own actions felt surreal, like I wasn't really there.

One question kept running through my mind, on autopilot now.

_How am I still here?..._

**Bracken's POV**

I ran as fast as I could. The demon knew now, knew who I was and why I was there.

Shocker. Hunter's body, Shocker's mind. A long time ago, in a land far away, Hunter was among my best friends. My only friends. And then, strand by strand, his red hair had turned blond and Shocker had taken him, like he had so many before him.

And he was about to do it again.

I didn't know who it would be, but, at the very least, I would buy this person some time.

I heard an inhuman cry from behind me and ran faster, tearing through the undergrowth with a speed I didn't know I had.

That's adrenaline for you.

It was close now, I could feel it. I really didn't want to face Shocker at full power now. Not yet.

I burst through the bushes and slowed down.

Out of his territory. I was safe. For now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any recognizable characters.**

**Chapter 6**

**Kendra's POV**

I couldn't help but get a strange feeling of foreboding as I sat reading in my room.

Something was coming. I could tell.

I glanced at my clock and nearly flipped out. 8:30. I was supposed to take Seth into town today. We'd all agreed that a change of scenery would be good for him.

I put my book away and dressed in a hurry. I decided breakfast wasn't necessary and headed straight for the edge of the forest, where I knew Seth would be.

I saw him stumble out of the bushes a little to my left. He looked dazed as he moved roboticaly toward the house.

"Seth?" I called after him.

He turned to face me, but I could see he wasn't really there. He looked almost _surprised _to see me.

"Oh. Hey, Kendra."

"Seth, are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

I still knew something was up, but I let it slide. For now.

"You're supposed to come with me to town today, remember?"

"Uh-huh." He said, staring somewhere off in the distance.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yep."

I frowned. Normally he would've made a sarcastic comment about me being over protective.

I got an anxious feeling in the pit of my stomach. I looked around, for what, I didn't know, before taking his arm and leading him to the front of the house where the car was parked.

He was silent the entire way there, but he perked up noticeably once we got outside. It was a bright, sunny day, and he seemed content just to walk along the storefronts.

I couldn't help but glance over my shoulder every few minutes. Something still felt wrong.

"Seth?" I heard a voice from behind me. I tensed, but Seth turned around with no caution at all.

_Huh._ I thought, _That's unusual._

I followed his example, trying to calm myself down. What could possibly happen here, in a populated city?

A young girl, probably about Seth's age, stood across from us. She had long, black hair and bright blue eyes. For some reason I couldn't identify, she reminded me of Vanessa.

She smiled. "Didn't think I'd find you here."

Seth laughed. "I could say the same." He turned to me. "Kendra, this is Kaydence, from humanities class last year. Kay, this is my sister, Kendra."

She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but feel uneasy. "Hi." She had a small, innocent voice, and that just me more suspicious.

I held my hand out, trying (and failing) to put a friendly expression on my face. "Nice to meet you."

She took it, then frowned. She looked quizzically at me as she pulled away.

"You're Fairykind."

I instinctively put my hand on my hip, looking for my sword.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "How did you know that?"

She flashed me her signature sweet smile. I was really starting to hate that.

"I've heard about you."

Seth looked extremely confused at this point. I still had my hand on my imaginary weapon.

"Who told you?" He cut in, filling in the line for me.

"My cousin."

I sighed. "And who would that be?"

She looked surprised we didn't know.

"Vanessa."

Well, I guess that made sense.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any recognizable characters.**

**Chapter 7**

**Kendra's POV**

I walked through the door, dragging a surprised and confused Kaydence behind me by her wrist.

I stopped, turning around to face her. "Stay here."

She nodded. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Seth head upstairs.

I casually stood in the living room doorway, leaning on the wall. Vanessa was sitting, reading.

"So," I said, and she looked up.

She smiled at me. "Hi, Kendra."

"Do you have a cousin?" I asked, trying to make it seem as though the thought just occurred to me.

She cocked her head. "Yes, why?"

"Is her name Kaydence?"

Her eyes widened. "She didn't."

She stepped cautiously through the doorway. "Hey Vanny."

Vanessa was up in an instant. She stood in front of her younger relative, arms folded. "What did I tell you about messing with mortals?"

She sighed. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. But I knew Seth from school."

I raised my eyebrows "Messing with _mortals?_"

Kaydence glanced at me. "Not now." Vanessa said, still fixated her cousin.

Kay kept her gaze on the floor, looking guilty.

"Sorry." She said again.

Vanessa sighed, shaking her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

This was getting weirder and weirder by the second.

Vanessa finally turned to me. " I guess I owe you an explanation."

Later

Kaydence was sitting on the couch, eyes flicking nervously between all of our combined gazes. Everyone had come for this, even Dale, who managed to get off chores for the afternoon. How he pulled that off, I don`t know.

"Okay," Vanessa said, breaking the silence. "Kaydence, would you kindly explain your situation to us?"

She fidgeted uncomfortably. "Alright."

"So," She began "As you all know, my cousin is a narcoblix. Clearly, I don`t come from an average family. I am 45 years old, considerably older than Vanessa. I still consider myself 15, I am young for my kind. I`m half lectoblix, the one that controls the undead, and half demon. I contacted Vanessa a while back, after noticing Seth was a shadow charmer. She told me she worked with his grandparents, and warned me about his sister being fairykind. That`s all I know, honest."

"Are you immortal?" Seth asked in that typical way of his.

"Yeah."

"That`s so cool!"

I gave him a light shove. "Shut up."

He stumbled, even though I didn`t hit him hard enough to knock him off balance. He put a hand to his head. "That was weird."

"Are you okay? You`ve been different all day."

He nodded. "Yeah, I`m cool."

Kay turned to me. "He`s not okay."

All eyes turned to her.

"He didn`t tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"He`s been to the room. The one with the iron door."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do no own Fablehaven or any recognizable characters.**

**Chapter 8**

**Gavin's POV**

I watched from a distance. I could keep myself hidden and still be in a room.

That Kaydence girl. She was so familiar. Where had I seen her before?

I saw Seth stumble, and I heard Kendra say something to him, but I wasn't really paying attention.

Of course, Kaydence's voice brought me back to reality.

"He's been to the room. The one with the iron door."

I flickered into existence in front of her. "You!"

She jumped. I heard Seth yell from behind me, and felt an object come down on my head. Except it didn't. It went straight through me, as usual. I shivered. I would never get used to that.

Kendra stepped between Seth and me. "Stop it."

He looked at her with a mix of shock and horror.

"That's _Gavin Rose._ Do you have any common sense left?"

"Hey, if anyone's brain is fried, it's yours." She retorted.

"Kendra." Warren joined the conversation "What are you doing?"

She cocked her head "I don't really know, being as you can't hurt him anyway."

A deeply disturbed silence followed the remark.

Then Kaydence turned to me. "Huh." She said calmly "Heard you where dead."

I performed an exasperated face-palm. "Yeah, I'm dead. Deal with it."

She smiled her innocent smile. God, I hated that.

"Long time no see." Hated her voice, too.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Last time I saw you, you tried to kill me."

"Looks like someone beat me to it."

I _so _wanted to hit her.

"So," I said casually "How's the willow?"

She stiffened. Everyone looked at me with confusion. Well, more confusion.

Her face hardened. "That's none of your business."

"Oh," I said with mock regret "But it is."

"It's alright. Could be better."She admitted reluctantly.

"Tell it I said 'Hi'."

That was it. She snapped.

"You stay away from me, you sick idiot!" She came uncomfortably close to me. I could see tears in her eyes. She turned and ran.

I stared after her. I really did care about her, and the willow. Even if I was terrible with social situations.

"What" Kendra said, cutting through the silence and my thoughts "is the willow?"

"Really?" Warren put in "You can form a question? Most of us are still getting over the fact that he exists and Seth put a chair through his body."

She ignored the sarcastic comment. "He's been here for a while now. But that's not the point. Gavin? Your answer?"

I decided I would tell the truth. "The willow is her sister, who was magically transformed into tree by my father."

That's a twisted past for you.

She blinked. And didn't do much else.

I sighed. "It happened when I wasn't around. Not my fault. But she tried to kill me anyway. She hates me, but I still look out for her sometimes. And yes, I can care about something." I shot particular glances at Warren and Seth.

Seth wasn't paying attention. "She knew about the door." He said quietly, then turned to his sister and raised his voice. "Kendra, how did she know about the door?"

"Seth, what door?"

"The one in the room I see when Shocker takes over."

"Wait," I put in "What did you just say?"

He frowned "The room with the door?"

"Before that."

"She knew?"

"Yeah." I couldn't think of the possibility "You mean _Kaydence?_"

He nodded. I looked to where she had left the room.

The half-demon knew.

It had happened before. I could think of no other explanation.

It had happened to Willow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any recognizable characters.**

**Kaydence's POV**

I sat outside, holding my knees to my chest. I had to fight back tears. I hated him. So much.

I tried not to, but I found myself drowning in the memories. I remember it like it was yesterday...

_**Flashback**_

_I watched my sister, Willow, with terrified eyes. She looked helplessly at me as she began to change. Her feet melted into the earth. I screamed._

_I saw a figure out of the corner of my eye._

_I knew the form instantly._

_Navarog._

_He had done this._

_I looked at Willow again. She was no longer there. In her place was a tall willow tree._

_"No." I said, quietly at first, but louder with each syllable "No, no, no, no, no."_

_He would pay. I would not stand by while he continued to pick on the forgiving._

_I would kill him._

_"I'm coming for you, Gavin Rose."_

**_Two years _**_**later**__..._

_He stepped backwards, increasingly close to the cliff._

_I mirrored his movements, demonic eyes flashing._

_"What's the matter_ Gavin?"_ I said mercilessly, using his pet name from his future plots. "Scared?"_

_He stood tall, drawing his sword "Never."_

_I knew the space was too small for him to transform. I counted on it._

_I flicked my fingers, extending my 6 inch claws._

_Half a demon was good enough for me._

_I lunged forward, reaching for his right shoulder. He blocked with his sword, and I cut his left leg with my other hand. _

_He stumbled, ever closer to the drop that would lead him to his death._

_I smiled. I had him now._

_"Kay," He gasped "Don't do this. I tried to save your sister, really, I did."_

_I let out a sharp laugh. " Yeah," I said sarcastically "Right."_

_He took a deep breath, and jumped off the cliff. I saw him turn to a dragon before he hit the ground._

_I let out a frustrated cry._

_I had hoped to have him too injured to change by the time he fell._

_I would be back. _

_And next time, I would kill him._

**_End of flashback.  
_**

I stood up, taking deep breaths an trying to calm down. I heard a very sudden cry from the house.

Seth.

I sighed. I had watched the same thing happen to Willow.

I couldn't help but wonder, had Navarog saved her from another fate?

I might never know.

**Kendra's POV**

Seth screamed. I saw him fall to his knees. I called his name, but he didn't respond.

He looked at me after a second, quickly meeting my eyes. I could see his fear, and his pain.

Then he turned to the floor again, holding his head and trembling.

I put an arm around him and kept it there. I couldn`t take my eyes off of him.

He breath came in short gasps and he became increasingly more fragile.

He finally passed out, and I watched in helpless horror as another streak appeared in his hair.

And then I realized he had three.

Something had happened when we weren`t there.

I sucked in a breath. The forest. I _knew _something was up.

Maybe that was when he saw the door.

I held him off the floor, anxiously awaiting the arrival of Shocker.

But he never came.

I felt a hand brush my shoulder and looked up. Kaydence stood over me, holding a hand in Seth`s direction.

"No," She whispered "Stay away from him."

She was helping us.

But...why?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any recognizable characters.**

**Seth's POV**

I was in the room again. It almost felt more real than life at this point.

I could barely think. I stepped forward, placing a hand on the door and pressing gently, just like last time.

I heard a threatening voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once.

I knew who it was, though I had no visual of the speaker.

Kaydence.

"No," her voice echoed across the chamber "Leave him alone."

The door collapsed under the small weight I put on it. I stumbled awkwardly into another room, the exact same but larger in diameter.

I noticed a strange lighting, starting in the center and fading outwards.

I looked around. I could discern no visible light sources.

There was a noise from the far shadows, and out of the corner of my vision I caught movement.

I turned as the light caved in on itself, creating a blinding flash before leaving the room in utter blackness.

I felt fear rise up within me as I continued to hear a strange scraping from the darkness.

I reached my hand carefully out in front of me. I made contact with a cold surface, even though I was nowhere near the wall. Te material rippled, and I felt the unmistakable texture of scales.

I cried out and fell back, landing with enough force to send me head over heels into the wall where the previous door had been.

I heard carefully paced footsteps in the silence, growing ever closer.

I put my hands over my face and closed my eyes.

"Seth?"

I heard Kendra's concerned voice through my panic.

I opened my eyes again to look at her. Kaydence was standing to her right, Gavin o the left. I couldn't see much else.

"I'm okay." I whispered, repeating the words again in my head to convince myself.

I sat up, taking in the familiar surroundings. I was in the living room, though for once only three people had stayed.

I saw Kaydence carefully distance herself from Gavin. He glanced over at her occasionally, as if wanting to approach her but unable.

What a weird relationship.

I reached up and ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah," Kendra said, reading my thoughts "Three now."

I nodded solemnly.

I had come to expect the worst.

LATER

**Kendra's POV**

I fidgeted nervously under the gaze of my friends and family. Gavin sat beside me, and I knew he was as nervous as I was.

We kinda had some explaining to do...

"So," Warren said eventually, beginning the interrogation "How long has he been here, exactly."

I shrugged "A few days, give or take a couple hours."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was afraid you'd kick him out, and he might be able to help us."

"Yeah," Seth put in sarcastically "Right."

"Seth," I said forcefully "He knows what's going on with you."

Silence.

"Plus," Gavin spoke up "I can't hurt you, so I'm not a threat."

"Wait," Seth and bis big mouth. "You're dead? Like a ghost?"

Gavin nodded.

"Whoa."

I sighed "Seth, shut up."

"You tell me that far too often."

"Only as often as I need to."

I looked around and noted something odd. "What happened to Kaydence?"

"She's still mad at me." Gavin said, and I couldn't help but notice his frustration. "And she's a little shook up from seeing Seth freak out."

"Why would that upset her?"

"Oh, yeah." He said, surprised "I forget I'm the only one who knew her. It happened to her sister, but she was turned into a tree before she could be fully taken over."

Well, that definitely explained her involvement with Seth's attack.

But I still didn't trust her. Or Gavin.

I might never trust an outsider again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any recognizable characters**

**Chapter 11**

**Kendra's POV**

I skimmed through the volumes at a casual pace, leaving no room for error or uncertainty. I only had a faint candle to light my way. I felt the darkness and shadows creep ever closer, even though I could see the entire room despite the blackness.

I searched carefully for any hint at what could help Seth. I figured by estimation that he could only last seven or eight more attacks.

The books had nothing so far, not even a hint at what lay behind the scenes.

I sighed, banging the hard cover on my forehead.

This was hopeless. Reading in the dark would not help my brother. I leaned over and blew out the candle. I waited for my eyes to adjust, then realized I didn't have to.

I walked stealthily down the stairs, keeping completely silent as I passed the obvious side of the attic.

It was night out, but I didn't mind.

I paced quietly throughout the yard, waiting in vain for the thought to come to me.

I heard the occasional rustle from the trees but paid them no heed. The night seemed unusually silent. I let my mind wander, my thoughts a mere whisper in the corners of my mind. I let myself forget, forget about everything that had occupied my mind unrivalled and uncontrolled for days now.

I began playing soft music in my head, and soon found myself humming the tune.

A cool breeze drifted gently through the night. I felt the chill air on my face and felt like there was nothing else. I was incredibly aware but my mind was foggy. I felt good.

I felt alive.

Suddenly, so suddenly I almost didn't notice, the world began to shift and swirl. All the colours drifted in a mysterious purple haze.

The world moved until there was no world left. I was surrounded by stars and misty skies.

I looked around "Hello?" I called into the emptiness. My voice seemed to echo far away.

I jolted out of my reverie by a hand on my shoulder.

The stars melted away and Fablehaven returned.

"You okay?"

Kaydence's voice brought me back to reality. "Did you see that?" I murmured forlornly, unable to fully focus.

She frowned "See what?"

I shook my head "Nothing. I should get some sleep."

And I wandered back to the house, lost in thought but unable to define what exactly I thought about.

I slept peacefully and dreamed of nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any recognizable characters.**

**Chapter 12**

**Kendra's POV**

I felt my mind shift to consciousness but didn't bother to open my eyes. I let the darkness protect me, keeping me hidden from untrustworthy eyes.

I remembered last night, and the world with the stars. I couldn't help but feel like I needed to find a way back there, that it somehow might help me.

I stood up slowly, fighting off morning fatigue. I could think about strange worlds as much as I wanted, but I had to get up sometime.

I made my way downstairs and went to head outside, to see if I could get any closer to the world in the sky. I noticed Gavin, visible for once. I guess he had decided to stop being secretive.

He met my eyes but didn't say anything. I think he knew I didn't want to be bothered. He was the only one that saw my departure.

I paced carefully along the edge of the yard, like I had been doing far too often lately.

I felt the oppressing silence closing in on me again.

But the same thing never happens twice.

I felt the dizziness, but there was a nagging sensation in the back my my mind.

I knew I was still awake, but all feeling left my body. My thoughts jumbled together, so I couldn't even remember where I was or why.

I lost myself in the chaos.

**Gavin's POV**

I will reluctantly admit that I was watching her. I saw Kendra stop mid step in the middle of the lawn. And she didn't move.

I frowned, went to open the door and realized I didn't need to, and called her name.

"Kendra?" No response. I walked, if I could even call it that, over to stand in front of her.

I waved a hand in front of her face. Still nothing.

"Kendra? Kendra, answer me."

Nothing.

I brought my hand down on her shoulder, knowing it would go through her.

But it didn't.

I stared in terrified wonder at the contact. She broke free from her trance and looked at me.

"Gavin?" She asked, puzzled, and I felt my hand fall, my form untouchable once again.

I met her eyes and she held my gaze with profound interest.

"What. Was. That?" We said in unison.

I had to hide my desire to laugh. I will admit, it was kinda funny.

We just stood there, unmoving, unable to break from each others gaze.

She turned carefully away from me, just enough so I could still see her expression. She looked troubled.

"Gavin..." She glanced over at me "Don't."

She spun on her heel and walked away.

I stared after her.

I knew somewhere in the back of my mind what she had meant, but refused to admit it to myself.

I wasn't even living.

I had no place here.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any recognizable characters.**

**Chapter 13**

**Seth's POV**

I knew they talked about me, when I wasn't in the room or when they thought I couldn't hear.

But I knew.

They were much more urgent, telling me it was okay when I was around and scrambling when I wasn't. I could feel the desperation. I had counted, I had maybe, seven attacks left.

But I had to believe it was okay. For all our sakes.

I sighed. I couldn't do that if I kept up the depressing thoughts.

I let myself drift in the silence. I paced as I watched my sister do when she thought I wasn't looking.

And then it happened.

The world shifted before me, melting away. I felt all sensation leave my body.

The world fell into shadows. I could barely see, but just enough to know I was not alone.

_Yep, I'm dead. _I thought to myself. I could of sworn this was the underworld.

And then it was gone, and I was standing alone.

_Huh. _I thought as I walked away. Weird.

**Kendra's POV**

I made my way along the winding path with no real destination in mind.

I heard a familiar rustle from behind me and smiled.

"Hey, Bracken." I said without turning around.

"How'd you know?" He asked with joking surprise.

"I recognize that twig snapping anywhere." I played along.

He laughed, and I turned to look at him.

"Whoa." I said, looking him up and down. He looked beat up. "What happened?"

He shook his head "It's nothing. I'm fine."

I nodded carefully "If you say so."

He let out a light laugh, taking me by my waist and pulling me close.

He brushed a strand of hair from my face, leaned carefully forward and pressed his lips to mine.

I felt a childish fear rise

up inside me. He still made me stupidly nervous.

He pulled away after what felt like an eternity and a split second at the same time.

I frowned "You're hurt. Seriously, what happened?"

"It doesn't matter, Kendra."

"Yes it does!"

He sighed. "I'll tell you later."

"Define 'Later'"

"I don't know." He said in defeat. "Less than a month."

I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand "It's no use even trying, is it?"

"No." He said guiltily "Sorry."

I shrugged "Fine."

He smiled "Lighten up."

"Oh, I'm the dark and mysterious one, now?"

He laughed "Yep."

I shook my head "You have got to be kidding me."

"Consider yourself lucky."

I smiled. "How did I know you would say that?"

"You know me too well."

"I know you just enough."

"And how much would that be?"

"Enough to do this." I leaned up and kissed him quickly. The first time I'd ever done that.

He just smiled.

How could I ever stay mad at him?


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any recognizable characters**

**Chapter 13**

**Bracken's POV**

I crept stealthily through the thick undergrowth, willing myself to concentrate. A mental picture of a faceless victim shaking on the floor filled my mind, burning itself in the corners of my brain.

I shuddered. What a terrible thought.

I frowned. Both times I had seen Kendra in the forest, she seemed absent. Like she was trying to escape.

But, from what?

I shook my head. She would tell me if something had happened.

Wouldn't she?

A possibility crossed my mind. What could Kenra know? Had Shocker gone after someone she knew.

It couldn't be her, could it?

No, I would've known. Unfortunately, I know what that looks like.

The forest hummed with life around me. It felt so out of place, happy creatures amongst dark thoughts.

I would ask Kendra, next time I saw her. Just in case.

I let out an audible sigh. This wasn't working.

But I had to try, or the faceless victim would die.

And I would blame myself.

I would have failed.

**Gavin's POV**

I pondered the events of the previous hours.

What did I do wrong?

Kendra had been avoiding me all day. What did she think I would do? Even I didn't know. I can't help but wonder what she thought of me. I hadn't been exactly helpfull in past situations.

I felt really guilty. I had no other options. I didn't know my actions could cause that much pain.

I'm an idiot.

My stupidity gets me in trouble sometimes.

I was afraid of what I could do.

If I wanted.

**Kendra's POV**

I will openly admit that I was scared. Terrified.

For Seth, mostly, but for what he would leave behind and what he might do when he couldn't control his actions.

When he was no longer Seth.

**_Dear readers, (If I actually have readers) I'm afraid I will not be able to update for one week. I may or may not get time tomorrow, we'll see._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any recognizable characters.**

**Thanks for your patience, guys.**

**Chapter 16**

**Seth's POV**

I couldn't move. Again. No matter how many times that happened, it was no less terrifying.

I just kinda froze. Kendra, intrusted with me, as my family refused to leave me alone, waved a hand in front of my face. She called something I couldn't hear, standing in front of me.

Pain blossomed behind my eyes. I took a sharp breath and felt my eyes roll back in my head.

There was a split second of total darkness, then I saw light flash behind my eyes. I opened them, seeing with no surprise but a bit of fear, the dark room. The one with the monster.

There was another flash, like a lightning strike, and I saw the creature clearly illuminated for the first time.

It bore no resemblance whatsoever to a person. It was hunched over, but still easily reached far over my head. He had to have been close to 15 feet if he stood properly. He had sickly looking scales all across his body, patches of green and blue fighting for the space. He looked toward me, and I saw his eyes, completely black except for an almost invisible thin line of red through the middle. He flicked a lethal looking spiked tail and bared two inch, gleaming fangs.

I flinched and took a step back. I saw the shadow of the creature creep ever closer, faster than I could back up and unsettlingly graceful. I watched in horror as it lept towards me, deadly talons coming down on my face. I put my hands up to cover my head and my vision.

I heard the clang of a sword against metal and looked up to see a silhouette in front of me, blade against talons.

The world rocked, warping out of focus.

And I was back in the attic, a worried Kendra standing over me.

"Seth? Are you okay?" She asked when she saw I was back.

"Yeah. A little shaky but I'll live."

She visibly relaxed.

Seeing the question in my expression before I could ask it she told me "Four left."

I bit my lip, running a hand through my hair.

She gave me a sympathetic mixed with worried look.

I gave her a weak smile "I'll be fine."

But I didn't believe it.

**Kendra's POV**

I took a careful look at my surroundings, taking in every little detail. I was in a new part of the forest, keeping up the attempt in finding Shocker. I was in a bright clearing, sunlight streaming streaming the the trees to illuminate the small blue flowers that littered the ground. It was peaceful.

But looks can be deceiving.

I heard the clang of metal on metal to my left. I drew my own sword, advancing slowly to the noise. It kept just out of reach, so I couldn't get close enough to see or identify either participant.

I waned to yell but couldn't give myself away.

The noise abruptly ceased, ending with a final devastating roar. I determined then that it was a battle between creatures of the preserve.

I turned and bolted.

And I didn't _dare_ look back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any recognizable characters.**

**Chapter 17**

**Kaydence's POV**

I sat on the grass just outside the house, gazing absentmindedly at the forest. The sun beat tirelessly on the back of my head, the few scattered clouds making no impact on the heat.

I felt a presence and turned in time to see Gavin sit down beside me. I stiffened.

He sighed "I'm sorry."

I frowned "For what?"

"Everything. I've been a bit of a jerk most of my life."

I nodded "I won't argue with the statement, but I haven't been exactly a charm, either."

He laughed. "I would expect nothing less."

I smiled sadly and turned towards the trees again. I felt his gaze on me but refused to meet it.

"Hey, Kaydence?" He said after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I said carefully.

"If someone you knew was gonna die, and you could do something about it, would you?"

"Of course."

He bit his lip "What if it would kill you?"

I frowned "I don't-" I froze. My eyes widened "You wouldn't." I whispered.

He looked down "I might..."

"No." I said forcefully, putting a hand under his chin and forcing him to look at me "At least, not yet."

He held my gaze in silence. "Promise me, you won't until it becomes absolutely necessary."

"Fine." He said quietly "Last resort."

I let him go, turning myself away from him this time.

I let the silence hang in the air, leaving the whispers to the breeze.

I felt him stand and watched him return to the house. He didn't look back.

I shivered, pulling my sweater close around my shoulders. The cold closed in on me from every direction, inescapable.

For the first time in my life, I wished he was here.

"Promise you won't leave me." I whispered to no one in particular.

I got up and walked back to the house, opening and closing the door slowly to avoid making noise.

I made my way to my room, realizing for the first time how tired I was.

I fell asleep with Gavin occupying my thoughts.

**Later**

I woke up as the sun was setting. Soft shades of red spilled in through the window, eliminating the need for light.

My thoughts immediately turned to my conversation with Gavin. I let out a faint sigh. It was his decision, why should I be worrying?

I smiled sadly. I worried because I cared.

My mind shifted unconsciously to Kendra. How long had she known him? What happened that turned her family against him? Why did I care?

I looked out the window and saw Gavin pacing outside. I watched his silhouette, unable to break my gaze.

I shivered, moving my eyes to the floor. What was the matter with me?

I felt ready to cry. This was so frustrating. I should hate him, but I can't. I got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I liked him more than me.

But he would die, if he had to.

I would find a way to bring him back.

I promise.

_**You guys would hate me if I kill Seth,**** right?**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:I do not own Fablehaven o an recognizable characters.**

**Chapter 18**

**Kendra's POV**

I walked carefully through the forest, afraid to make even the slightest sound.

I was back on the hunt.

"Good luck with that."

I jumped as I heard the voice from behind me. I turned and drew my sword, confusion crossing my face. Directly in front of me, leaning against a tree and looking casual, was a human. He looked me up and down. "Hold your blade higher, you keep your head too exposed."

I sheathed my weapon and examined him myself. He was tall and thin, paler than the average person. He brushed bright blonde hair from his face and fixed his unsettling grey eyes on me. "You don't talk much." He remarked.

I shrugged. He kept his gaze on me, locking me place. He felt familiar, like I knew him from somewhere but just couldn't place it.

"Honestly, I expected something more from the shadow charmers sister."

I stiffened. "What's it to you?"

He put on an innocent expression but I wouldn't believe it. "I figured I should know what I'm getting into. Not that I can do much about now anyway."

"Who are you?"

He flashed me a devilish grin "Technically or literally?"

I narrowed my eyes at him "Both."

"Well, _technically, _I'm Hunter. Literally," He paused for effect "Call me Shocker."

I had my sword to his throat within the second.

He let out a light laugh "You don't want to do that."

He reached up to push my sword away but I held my ground "Why not?"

"Because it would kill your brother."

"And how do I know you won't kill me the second I back down?"

"Touche."

I shifted my eyesight a little to the left. I saw a band of colours I recognized but never thought I'd see again.

Seth's old emergency kit.

I mentally went over all the details in the area and how I got there.

I turned to Shocker, flipped my blade so the flat side was against his chest, and pushed him back into the trees. He offered no resistance.

I turned and ran as fast as I could back towards the house, praying to dear God he hadn't seen the way I went.

I paused at the doorstep, looking back for signs of pursuit.

Not a sound.

I fumbled with the lock for a few seconds before hurrying in and and leaning against it to keep it shut.

I stood that way for a long time, unable to move. Why did Shocker have Seth's cereal box? How did he get it?

I sighed before taking hasty steps to the attic room. I pulled a key from my pocket and opened a drawer, removing a small journal.

I began to write, putting the events on paper, using Sylvian, a talent I had recently developed.

I hesitated before closing it. Should I tell someone? No. Not yet.

I placed the journal in plain sight on the dresser.

No use hiding what was already hidden.

**Okay, I need your opinions. I'm debating making a sequel, but what happens in the next chapter depends on what I decide.**

**What do you think?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any recognizable characters.**

**Chapter 19**

**Gavin's POV**

I hesitated outside her door. I could turn around right now, nothing would change.

But I had to tell her. She was the only one who could take my place if it came down to it.

"Kaydence?"

The door swung inwards slowly but quietly. She looked at me "What?"

I bit my lip "I need to talk to you."

She nodded "Actually, I'd like to talk to you too."

She stepped aside and allowed me inside. She sat on the floor and I took a space across from her.

She fidgeted nervously. "What's the matter?" I asked, seeing the distress on her face.

"I...I'm not...I don't really understand."

I gave her a quizzical look.

She sighed "I don't know what stupid little games are going on in my head, but I feel like I should be mad at you, and I can't. You feel like the only certain thing in the world."

I flinched "What changed?" I asked, afraid I might set her off.

"Nothing."

"What?"

"I've always been kind of conflicted. You remember that day, when I tried to kill you? When you jumped off that cliff, most of me hoped you would die. But a small part of me wanted you to get away. "

She looked down "I didn't get it at the time, but I do now."

She leaned forward so she was incredibly close to me "And the truth is, I like you." She bit her lip "Alot."

She closed the small space between us and pressed her lips to mine, with just enough force for me to feel it, but not enough to go through me. She finally pulled away and looked carefully in my eyes.

I sat in stunned silence for a moment. Then I put my head in my hands "Don't say stuff like that."

She frowned "Why not?"

"Because I'm nothing. I'm not supposed to exist. I can't ever be what you would want me to be."

"The only thing I want you to be is exactly the way you are right now."

"Don't say stuff like that!"

"I have to."

I paused at that "Why?" I said softly.

"Because I can't stop it from being true."

I ran a hand through my hair "Come with me."

I stood and walked towards the door, putting a hand through the knob before realizing I couldn't open it anyway. I put my head down in defeat as Kaydence stepped beside me and opened it for me.

"Where are we going?" She asked as I made my to the front lawn.

I turned to face her as she stepped onto the grass "Do you trust me?"

She groaned "Nothing good ever comes from having to ask that question. But yes, I trust you."

"Good." I said as the world warped out of focus, turning purple and dotted with stars.

She put a hand on my arm to steady herself and her eyes widened as she found it solid. "Where are we?"

"Not important." I stated as I grabbed her hand and pulled her forward to a small, wooden door.

I pulled a key from my pocket and unlocked it, entering without hesitation.

I dragged Kaydence in silence along a blank hallway, stopping at the end in front of a wood chest.

I opened it and pulled out a small metal cylinder, pressing it into her hand.

"Take this."

"Why?"

"I hope you never have to know."

I saw her confusion as the world rocked and we were standing on the lawn again.

"Don't ever open it unless you absolutely have to?"

She frowned "How will I know when I have to?"

"You will. Trust me."

She smiled "I already do."

I thanked the lord for her response.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any recognizable characters.**

**Chapter 20**

**Seth's POV**

I woke to a sharp pain behind my eyes. I sat up straight, holding my head in my hands. My breath came in short gasps.

I knew what was happening. I couldn't go back there. It would kill me this time, I knew it.

_Don't let it end like this _I pleaded silently to no one in particular. Not like I would have been able to talk anyway.

I felt myself start to fade, losing focus and control of my mind.

I did the only thing I could think to do.

I screamed.

**Kendra's POV**

A shout from across the room brought me out of my sleep in an instant.

"Seth?" I called, knowing by the voice it was him.

He sat bolt upright on his bed, breathing raggedly and holding his head in his hands as if to keep it together.

I ran over beside him and put a hand on his shoulder "Seth, can you hear me?"

He met my eyes in the split second before collapsing into me.

I held him upright and hoped someone had heard, that I wasn't alone with him in the dark.

I couldn't leave him.

It was its own kind of trapped.

I heard voices in the hall and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

_It'll be okay._

I tried to mentally send the message to Seth but knew he wouldn't get it.

But I needed the convincing, too.

**Seth's POV**

I saw the flash of metallic grey and closed my eyes again, like the "I can't see you so you can't see me" rule.

Childish, but comforting.

I heard the familiar scrape of talons on the cold tile and braced myself for the worst.

I heard, no _felt _the creature grow ever closer until I could hear it's uneven breathing in my ear.

"Who are you?" I whispered, not really expecting an answer.

I almost wish I didn't get one.

The monster leaned even closer and whispered "I'm your worst nightmare."

I woke to a frantic Kendra shaking my shoulder.

She relaxed visibly when I held her gaze.

I looked around. Everyone was here, all crowded near me. They all looked at me in sympathetic silence. I sat up.

Warren pulled a mirror from his pocket and handed it to me (I had my suspicions as to why Warren had a mirror, but decided not to voice them).

I took it and looked at myself.

Three left.

Not long now.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or ant recognizable characters.**

**Chapter 21**

**Bracken's POV**

I watched. And I waited. And I watched while waiting. I had almost enough. Soon, but not yet, I would take him on.

Shocker.

He had sent that monster to kill his victim.

But I had been there to stop it.

Because I had been watching.

And waiting.

I fingered the small box in my pocket, thoughts wavering. Doubt started to creep up in my mind, even though it had nothing to do with the current situation.

I pushed the distraction from my mind.

I had to keep watching.

And waiting.

No matter how much I hated it.

**Kendra's POV**

I was looking absentmindedly out the attic window when it happened. I felt all sense leave my body, trapping me in mind.

I wanted to move, to run, but I couldn't.

The world warped, throwing a starry, purple veil over reality.

_I had been here before._

The ground gave out from under me but I didn't cave with it.

I looked around, searching for anything that could've been familiar.

I saw a few constellations I recognized, floating in the endless space around me.

It felt like the world was moving, shifting, but I felt no difference in each frame.

"Kendra?"

I was brought back to Fablehaven with a jolt.

Seth looked at me with concern.

I met his eyes, wiping the confusion from my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

But I wondered if that was true.

Seth's eyes widened. He shot a quick glance at me before collapsing, falling violently to the floor.

I had seen this before, but it still scared me.

He started shaking and I sat beside him, knowing there was nothing else I could do.

I braced myself for the terrified expressions that still somehow made it to his face.

I was shocked when I saw the yellow, slitted eyes take the place of my brothers.

He sat up and rolled his eyes at me "You again."

I shrugged "What a pity."

He shot me a dirty look and withdrew, closing and opening his eyes again. Seth took gasping breath.

I hadn't noticed, but there was another streak.

Time was running out.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any recognizable characters.**

**Chapter 22**

**Seth's POV**

I looked at myself in mirror, really studying myself for the first time in...well, ever.

I couldn't help but notice how tired I looked. I'd barely gotten any sleep since the whole Shocker drama started.

Well, I guess that was to be expected.

I ran a hand through my hair, focusing mostly on the two streaks of brown still left.

Honestly? I was gonna die. I knew, no matter how hard my family and friends tried to hide it. There was nothing left they could do. I'd come to terms with it.

How pathetic is that?

I felt a familiar throbbing behind my eyes but I wasn't afraid.

I figured I had maybe ten minutes before collapsing on the floor and shaking like I'd been electrocuted.

I took one last look at myself before heading downstairs to sit on the couch with my head in my hands.

I couldn't help but fear that I would die trapped in my own mind, cowering from unseen threats.

And I wouldn't be able to say goodbye.

I let out a long, slow sigh as I began to tremble lightly.

For once, I was alone.

And okay with it.

My last thoughts before blacking out were of Kendra.

This would hurt her.

And so I had to fight, for whatever time I had left.

**Gavin's POV**

I took a deep, shuddering breath.

There was nothing they could do to save him now.

I had to step in. But not 'till the last minute. Otherwise, he would die.

I wouldn't let that happen.

I will reluctantly admit to following Kendra invisibly through the forest when she met Shocker. I had to know what I was up against.

But that stupid unicorn would try to take him on. He'd either die or be too weak to be of any help.

And he would blame himself if Seth died. No, _when _Seth died.

What a depressing thought.

_Get a grip _I told myself as I sucked in another gasp _Calm down._

I had to be ready for this.

Or it would cost me.

_**Short chapter, sorry guys...**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Two part finale. Bear with me, guys.**

**Chapter 23**

**Kendra`s POV**

I watched with utter hopelessness as Seth milled around the house, looking over everything with empty eyes and letting the silence consume him. The sight hurt me, so strongly it was almost physical pain.

I sighed, turning my eyes away from the sight no one should ever have to see and finding the edge of the lawn and the shadows of the forest.

I saw the brambles move and a stumbling figure emerged, falling to knees on the green grass.

My eyes widened "Bracken." I murmured, dazed by the sight.

Then louder, as I burst through the door and was beside him before anyone knew what was happening.

"Bracken, are you okay?" I said hurriedly, panic keeping the edge in my voice.

He coughed, tilting his head slightly to look at me "Yeah, I'll be fine."

He tried to stand but fell catching himself before hitting the lawn.

I slid a hand under his arm and helped him to his feet. He leaned heavily on me, limping on one leg and looking unsteady on the other. As I walked him to the house, I noticed a deep gash on his forehead, dripping blood in his eyes.

I brought him inside just as everyone began to piece it together. I sat him on the couch, stepping back to observe. He was in bad shape, hair matted, one ankle twisted at a bizarre angle.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Seth enter the room, looking sullen, single dark streak bright against the clashing blond.

Bracken looked him over and frowned.

As if on que, He let out a gasp, leaning over into the wall. I was at his side in the instant.

"Seth?" I asked as he started his familiar shaking routine. He met my eyes. "Fight it. Promise me."

He shot me a look that said _I never stopped fighting _and collapsed, taking the last of himself with him. I watched in silence as yellow began to work it's way down his last brown strand of hair.

And then it stopped.

Halfway down, it stopped.

"What happened to Seth?" Bracken's words cut through the quiet like a knife.

I turned to him "Well," I began tentatively "There's a demon trying to like, possess him or something, named-"

"-Shocker." He finished for me, eyes wide. "Oh. My. God."

"Kendra," Gavin said coming up to me with a hard look on his face. He held out a hand, and I took it.

Instantly, A flash of me with a sword at Shockers neck appeared in my brain. It zeroed in on the cereal box.

I gasped, opening my eyes as everyone in the room instinctively took a step toward me.

Gavin leveled me with a cold stare "Burn it." He whispered.

I felt something cold in my hand and looked at it.

It was a lighter.

I looked up at him, nodded once, and sprinted out the door, branches clawing at my face as I made my way back there.

I turned to find Shocker, still as stone, hand on the box.

I took a deep breath, flicking the cap off and pressing it carefully forward.

And I turned and ran.

My lungs burned as I burst again through the door.

Seth, as Shocker, screamed and cradled his hand close to him.

He looked furiously at me.

Bracken stepped in front of my view, pressing him to the wall by his shoulders.

"It's over. Let him go."

Upon receiving no response, he continued "You're as good as dead. Let him live."

Shocker smiled a cold smile, and his eyes rolled back in his head.

"No!" Bracken said, slamming him into the wall again.

Seth's eyes opened as himself again just for a second, long enough to take shuddering breath.

Burns snaked across his right half, disfiguring him completely.

And he went limp, closing his eyes for the final time.

I put my head down and cried.


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own Fablehaven or any recognizable characters.**

**Chapter 24**

**Kendra's POV**

A warning voice cut through the tears.

"Gavin..." Kaydence said, voice hollow.

He shrugged "Sorry." He said, and dissapeared.

She took a breath and turned away.

**Seth's POV**

I was in the room again. I could fell myself slipping away.

This was death.

but it was lit up, and I saw the creature, advancing slowly forward.

I felt a presence and turned to find Gavin beside me.

"Seth." He said seriously.

I watched him out of the corner of my eye, keeping tabs on both him and the monster.

"Go," He whispered, and I snapped my head around, giving him a quizzical look.

"Your sister needs you."

"What about you?" I asked, knowing it was just behind me.

"I'll be fine." He said, putting a hand on both my shoulders and muttering something unintelligible under his breath.

I felt an overwhelming sense of vertigo, leaning back and forth with the twisting world.

I felt a connection with my body I hadn't quite realized was missing.

I sat up, coughing and spluttering. I took deep breaths, trying to get circulation back in my body.

I was in the living room.

Kendra looked numbly at me through tears. "Seth?" She murmured, not daring to believe it.

I had just enough time to smile at her before doubling over in another furious fit of coughing.

"You're okay." She said, throwing her arms around me and holding me tighter than I thought humanly possible.

She frowned, pulling away and looking around "Where's Gavin?"

"I saw him," I filled in "In the room with the door. He said he was fine, so he should be back-"

"He's not coming back." Kaydence cut in, voice catching "He's never coming back."

Kendra looked down, fresh tears brewing in her eyes.

Kaydence grabbed me by the wrist, her expression turning worried "Come with me." She said as she dragged my to the forest, out of sight.

She stood directly in front of me, looking me over carefully. Then, lightning fast, she press two fingers into the spot where my shoulder met my neck.

I felt my shoulder blade move in a way I didn't recognize and looked behind me.

My eyes widened. There, a part of me, was a glossy, black dragon wing.

"What...What..._is _that?" I asked, struggling with the simple words.

"It looks like Gavin gave you too much of his life force."

**EPILOGUE **

**Seth's POV**

I watched in fascination as Kendra tightened the leather straps around my chest, the ones holding my wings in place.

She stepped back, smiling slightly.

I put my shirt back on, looking at myself in the mirror.

They looked just like my shoulder blades.

Perfect.

"I'll finish the full one soon, so it covers you more effectively, but this will work for now."

I turned to my sister "It's great."

"Great enough that no one at school will find out?"

I nodded. "Absolutely."

I turned and hugged her.

It would be okay.

I finally believed that.

**A final thank you to all the readers who stuck with me.**

**Sequel now up and running: s/9606452/1/What-He-Left-Behind  
**

**TTYL  
Albinodino  
**


End file.
